Isn't this a bit Cliche?
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Estonia is finally free from Russia's grip. But who is the person following him on his way home?


Isn't this a bit Cliche?

**Me: Hello everybody! This is an Estonia x Latvia request from ****Crazy YinYang writer7****! I hope you like this Crazy YinYang writer7-sama!**

**Latvia: I-I hope you won't write anything t-too silly…**

**Me: Eh? What do you mean?**

**Estonia: No sex, no Mpreg, no 18 rated stuff….**

**Me: Hey! This is a T rated one shot! I know what I have to do!**

**Russia: And of course I'll be in it too, right?**

**Estonia & Latvia: O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OF COURSE MR RUSSIA!**

**Me: Get outa here Russia.**

Estonia walked happily through the Russian forest, which he was happy to say he would never need to see again if he didn't want to. The three Baltic nations had gotten their Independence, and had all gathered up their things and had left their different directions. Lithuania had immediately gone to see Poland, Latvia said something about visiting Sea land, and Estonia was on his way home.

His comfortable boots crunched in the snow as he basically skipped through the large forest. He didn't have a map, nor did he need it; he had lived long enough in Russia to know where he was going. He shivered when he thought of his old life style with Russia. The tall man really loved to intimidate them, and to hurt them in any abusing way possible. Estonia had really hated that time when…

Estonia shook his head, as if trying to shake out the memories of the Soviet Union, hoping they would melt away like snow did when contacted with heat.

Estonia gripped his suitcase tighter, and plunged his left hand in his pocket, while the right gloved hand held the suitcase. The 2ndeldest of the Baltic brothers looked up to the sky, only to be met by sad grey clouds, where the snow gently fell down of. Estonia felt a light pain of guilt; since he knew the weather changed according to the nations' mood, and it was snowing more than it normally did…So Russia must really be upset…

"_What the hell am I thinking? He beat us, and teased us, so why should I feel guilty?_" The annoyed Estonian walked quicker through the snow, hoping that the forest would end soon so that he could see the main road which would lead him directly home.

_Crunch._

Estonia jumped when he heard the sound of someone stepping on a dry branch. He turned quickly to the source of the sound, and froze. He didn't know what or who it was, but it was there.

"_Could it be Russia? Or Belarus…I hope it's neither…It wouldn't be any better if it was some carnivorous animal though._" He squinted to see if he could make out what or who was the shadow behind the tree.

"H-Hey! Come out! Whoever you are!" There was quiet. Then a small figure came out of the shadows. Estonia let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was a trembling Latvia. "Latvia, you scared me…Hey, wait, I thought you went to see Sea land?" The tiny country seemed uncomfortable, and was fidgeting a lot.

"A-ah…U-uh, I-um…" Latvia stuttered. Estonia was confused about why Latvia was so nervous; around Russia? Everyone understood that; but around Estonia? Or Lithuania? Never.

"E-er…Latvia are you ok? Your face is turning pretty red. Do you have a fever?" Estonia went up to Latvia and put his lips on the latter's forehead to feel the temperature. The smaller country jolted, surprised by the gentle touch. "Nope, you're fine; must be the cold." Latvia looked up to the taller country, who was smiling sweetly. Latvia felt more confident in his mission.

"E-erm…I've been m-meaning t-t-t-t-to give you this…" Estonia looked to Latvia's hands that were quivering as he lifted them up. Latvia's small hands held a small envelope, a pale brownie-yellow from age. "I-I've had this for a while…b-but I-I've never had enough courage to give it to you…"

Estonia looked in confusion at the letter, but took it anyway, opened it and read it. After a couple of minutes, a sweet blush dusted across Estonia's cheeks. Latvia fidgeted, awaiting an answer.

"Hehe…Isn't this a bit cliché?" Latvia pouted childly, which to Estonia's eyes made him cuter.

"N-not funny…!" Latvia flustered, embarrassed at the reply he had gotten. "I-it took a lot of courage to-!" Latvia froze when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips gently touch his own. Estonia pulled back, all too soon for the Latvian.

"You're so cute Latvia. I love you too." Latvia's eyes shone with show, and he leapt to Estonia, wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulder and kissing him tenderly. Estonia smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Latvia's waist and returning the kiss.

The letter Estonia was still holding was soon forgotten, and Estonia let it fly out his hand and into the wind.

"_Dear Estonia,_

_I know we're brothers and it may seem a bit weird._

_I've known I had these feelings towards you since a long time, and I'm too much of a coward to tell to you personally, so I wrote it simply in a letter:_

_I love you._

_Latvia._"

**Me: Was that too silly?**

**Estonia + Latvia: Too cliché.**

**Me: THERE'S A POINT IN HAVING A TITLE YOU KNOW!**

**Russia: I don't like this story. It was about when everybody stopped being one with mother Russia and there wasn't enough of me…**

**Me: This isn't a story about you, so duh, there isn't going to be a lot about you. And there's a point of having a story plot y'know…**

**Russia: There wasn't enough pain either…**

**Me: YOU HAVE 'A Nightmare I can wake up from' WITH LITHUANIA! THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH PAIN AND ABUSE FOR A WHILE! And why the heck would I want Estonia and Latvia to have a painful relationship?**

**Russia: …Cause you like that sort of stuff?**

**Me: *Walks calmly to door. Undoes all the locks and chains and open doors*.**

**Belarus: OH BIG BROTHER!**

**Russia: AAAAAHA! GRIMMIJAGGERS YOU'RE EVIL!**

**Me:*smiles evilly* you asked for pain...*watches Russia run away with Belarus hot on his heels* *turns to readers* I hope you liked this story people! And to Crazy YinYang writer7, I hope this filled your request. If not tell me and I will rewrite the story! Please review and tell me what you thought about the story!**


End file.
